Fowl Dimensions
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: Artemis Fowl at the beginning of his adventurers had 1, kidnapped a special Holly Short, 2, escaped a time freeze, 3, escaped with fairy gold. In a different dimension things had gone the same way for Artemis, but only one thing was different, he was a she... I do not own anything, maybe the girl Artemis...bearly...


Artemis Fowl at the beginning of his adventurers had 1, kidnapped a special Holly Short, 2, escaped a time freeze, 3, escaped with fairy gold.

In a different dimension things had gone the same way for Artemis, but only one thing was different, he was a she...

Artemis Fowl the second was named after her father, there was no denying it. She liked her name because unlike he father who had gone the the good ways of doing things, she was going to create a portal to another dimension. The formula was discovered on her part on accident , she was trying to solve string theory.

She had been talking to Holly and she said that she had some vacation days coming up. So that lead to Holly inviting herself up for the weekend. Artemis's mother and father had gone on vacation with the twins to their small country home in the English countryside, Artemis stayed behind because she faked being sick, Artmis did not care for England. Mulch heard of Holly's plans to come up topside and invited himself to come along.

Sitting at her computer working on a destination for the portal, when Mulch entered and carrying a bottle of what seemed to be grape soda. "What you doin, mud girl?" he asked. "I was writing a complex computer program, to complicated for your mind to understand." Artemis watched as he came closer to look over her shoulder, she moved in the chair and Mulch moved, spilling the soda on to her apple laptop computer, the computer activating the program and a portal appeared in the middle of the study.

"Sorry, mud girl." Mulch said. "Quickly, fetch Butler and Holly. A break throught at last." Said Artemis as she walked to the portal. She didn't feel the wind through all the shock, but she did when she felt her shoes slipping on the carpeting. "BUTLER!" she screamed as she was pulled in.

* * *

><p>Landing flat on her face, Artemis realized that the carpet looked the same as when she left. Looking up to see a male version of the shoes she was wearing. The boy, had a look of surprise on his face for a moment before covering it with annoyance and then after he pushed a button on his watch, he said, "Butler. There is an intruder in my study." She could hear a voice that sounded like Butler say, "Coming right away, sir."<p>

Soon she was handcuffed to a chair in this study, with a boy and a man who was Butler's inter dimensional twin. "Butler, uncuff me." She said. Butler just looked over and said, "I work for Artemis Fowl only." "I am Artemis Fowl." The boy looked up from the computer, he was running her picture thru online databases, trying to find out her identity. "Butler, take her to the basement and find out who she is through any means necessary." The boy sitting be hind the desk said. The girls face changed from annoyance to shock. "Any sir?" Butler asked. The nodded and Butler went over to where the girl was handcuffed and unlocked them and pulled the girl to her feet. He began to walk out of the room, pulling the girl to her feet. She didn't struggle as she was lead down the back stair case, she knew her fate.

Butler has a certain style to his 'Any means necessary.' Artemis knew this, she had seen the after affects. Most, if they were lucky, only came away with PTS. Others would be useless after the questioning. She didn't know how long she would be able to last until Holly called Foaly and he was able to open a portal to send a small team to fetch her.

Butler had tried every means, but all the answers were that she was Artemis, he walked out of the cell. Artemis was curled up in the corner covered in her own blood, she was facing the corner of the cell. Away from the camera in the corner. She reached around to try to steam the blood flowing from a knife in her stomach. At the same time she also pressed a small implant Butler had put in because she kept getting kidnapped. It was a tracker.

A good time passed before Butler came back, this time with medical supplies. He pulled the passed out girl out of the corner, and quickly checked her pulse and finding it weak. He quickly rolled her over on to her back and began to unbutton her shirt.

She weakly opened her eyes , and flinched, as she saw Butler. He pulled a IV bag out of the pile of supplies pulled her limp arm towards him, she didn't react. She only stared up, and whispered, "I am Artemis Fowl," she turned her limp head to look at him, "Please, Domovoi. Believe me..." She stared up at him. He held no trace of emotion on his face, he pulled a small case out of the pile, "OK, Artemis." Butler said. Butler had injected the girl with a pain killer and a drug to help her sleep. Pulling her into his arms, he laid her on the cot. Looking at her one last time before walking out, he couldn't help but sigh. The girl believed that she was Artemis Fowl, this would be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later.<p>

The door to her cell opened, looking up slowly from her corner, where she sat, she saw Butler. She avoided his eyes, the girl curled up in a ball, shielding herself from what ever was coming. What she wasn't expecting was Butler to pick her us and carry her, she began to hyperventilate, "Domovoi, I am Artemis Fowl. Put me down. I want my Domovoi Butler."

Unknown to her, this was her Butler, he had come thru the portal Foaly had set up. The Butler and Artemis of this world had been in the study when the portal opened. The pair had realized their mistake and sent her Butler to go retrieve her. The last time he saw her, she was strong and independent, not begging for him to come back. "I am you Butler, Artemis." "That's what you said last time, you hurt me, strapped me to a table, cut me open. Juliet came by last night, and said the same thing, I could tell she was lying, she just kicked me." Butler gritted his teeth and continued to walk down the hall, and up the stairs. She was so light, and malnutrition had taken its toll, her arms and legs weak and the shirt she wore was bigger. She still wore what he last saw her in. They had made it to the first floor before she passed out from stress. Butler entered the study where he had left the other versions of himself and the girl passed out in his arms. Butler looked at his double and then back at his principal. "Explain. Now."

They explained that they didn't know who she was and felt like they couldn't trust her. Artemis then said that they were welcome to stay as repent for the wrong, "We will see when she wakes up, if she wakes up." Domovoi said. The big man who held the tiny girl walked over to the chase lounge and laid her down, he then knelt down to check the girls temperature. She had a slight fever, most likely from the stress, and he frowned upon seeing all the dry blood that lingered on her arms and in her hair. In the time that he spend studying his principal the other Butler had prepared rooms for them. "I have readied rooms for both of you and I can show you to them," the other Butler said. Domovoi nodded and picked up Artemis, the guy Artemis's Butler lead the way to Artemis's room.

"You are just down the hall and to the left, both have bathrooms attached. Juliet has brought some clothes she can barrow, until we can get some things to her liking." The man said as he opened the door to Artemis's room. Domovoi nodded and thanked his twin and walked in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>It was ten long minutes before she woke up. She saw Butler sitting at her bed side and curled up into a ball, saying that she was Artemis Fowl the second. The man just reached out and said, "I know, I am your Butler. Artemis, you'll go into shock if you don't slow your breathing down. Please calm down, or I'll have to give you a relaxant and I don't want to do that." She peaked out from her ball, "You aren't lying, I can tell. You promise to stay at my side until the end." She looked at him with eyes full of tears, "Yes, Artemis Fowl, I can promise you, until the end." She uncurled from her ball all the way, she slowly went over to Dom at and slowly put her arms around him, pulling herself into his arms. "Now, Artemis, you should get cleaned up. I have a feeling that the other Artemis will want to see you." She nodded and slowly stood, walking to the bathroom Butler pointed out. She stumbled to the door and she walked in and closed the door.<p>

She walked out waring Juliet's suit skirt and purple dress shirt, that wasn't tucked in the shirt, and it looked as if it was sticking to her skin. That raised an internal alarm in his head. She stumbled, he narrowed his eyes, his normal Artemis would never be so... careless. "Butler, I ripped my stitches, If my suspions are correct, they mostly are, I will bleed out in about five minutes. Heart falure in about five and a half." She said as she went to the bed, Butler's eyes widened.

She winced and sat down, then laid down, and raised her shirt up enough for him enough for him to see the edge of her bra, but the only thing he really saw was a long red gash that had stitches and was opening back up, she had pulled stitches. It looked as if she had exploratory surgery, some of the stitches had ripped out of her skin, Butler quickly jumped into action, checking her temperature, then her pulse. She was running a fever, and her pulse was weak and slow,

she was slowly falling asleep as he checked over her. "Stay awake, Artemis, you need to stay awake." He ran out of the room to find other Butler coming towards him, he pushed him against the wall. "What did you do?" He stared into his twins eyes, Butler of this world just looked back saying nothing. He let go of the man, and started to walk back to the room, "If you want to do something useful, you can find me a first aid kit, my principal is bleeding out, I have about four minutes left."

He got back to the room to see his principal's breathing was basically nonexistent, she had a small pool of blood forming. He rushed over to the bed, and quickly checked her pulse, weak and thready.

"Artemis, I promised you I would be their till the end. Don't make me regret that." He said as pulled down her shirt, then unbuttoning it. He pulled it off her and winced as blood, ran down and on to the sheets, then began to use it to try to stem the blood. The door opened and he looked up to see his twin open the door, his Artemis following close behind. Butler ran to the bed with the kit, and opened it. Domovoi pulled the purple shirt off of the slash and and got out a clotting powder, and sprinkled it over the gash. Looking up, "Do you have a kit for stitches in there?" "Yes, and by the looks of the sheets she may need a transfusion." Domovoi nodded and looked at this world's Artemis, "Will you..." The boy nodded and began to pull off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeve.

The Butlers had just finished stitching her up, when the Artemis that was awake said, "She not breathing." They looked to him and looked back to the girl, finding that he was right. Her butler quickly checked if she had a pulse, "How long has it been since I pushed you into that wall?" he asked his twin, "About five minutes. Why?" " She said heart failure in five and a half." He checked her pulse again, nothing, he began CPR, she quickly sputtered to life. Her butler then put the well Artemis in charge of making sure the girls heart didn't stop.

A good deal of time later, both the Artemises were doing well, one more than the other. The girl, now tucked in, had a heart monitor, oxygen mask and level monitor, and had a direct transfusion to the other Artemis. The boy looked at the girl in sorrow, he had ordered this, she was him. "Butler and um, Butler. Mother and father will be back from England tomorrow, how will we get both of you past my parents and the twins." he asked. The men looked at each other, then to the sleeping girl. Artemis thinking that its his fault, "Holly, will be here soon." Silently agreeing that they would wait to see if the girl actually woke up.

The boy Artemis was disconnected from the girl a hour later.

Domovoi heard coughing, looking up from the magazine to see Artemis waking up. She opened her eyes, "Water," the man nodded and propped the girl up to help her breathe better, and walked out.

He went into the kitchen to see this worlds Holly chatting with this worlds Juliet, they stopped and watched him as he set about getting water for his Artemis. As he walked out the door and into the hall, he heard Holly whisper a goodbye to Juliet and hop off the counter that she was sitting on. "Your the other Butler?" She asked. He simply nodded and continues to walk back to his principle's room. They when the rest of the way in silence, a faint coughing could be heard through the door, he opened the door to see Artemis. She was in the same position as earlier, except now she was having a problem catching her breathe between each cough.

He walked to her side of the bed and Holly stood by the door, taking in the girl version of the boy who kidnapped her a few years ago. The girl looked up at Butler when he held the glass of water out to her, she managed out a "Thanks, old friend." She tried to remove the oxygen mask from her face, but her hands were shaking too bad, Butler sighed and set the glass on the side table. Removing the mask quickly he handed her the glass, supporting her hands as she took a sip. Her cough started to die down, and she looked over to the person standing in the doorway.

"You can actually come in to the room, you were invited in, I presume that means you have access to all of the house." Said Artemis. Holly looked at her and walked into the room as Butler put the oxygen mask back on her face, "Artemis, I need to check the stitches, we can't have any chance of you bleeding anymore." She just nodded and motioned to be laid down all the way not halfway, like she had been. The giant helped her back down and began to pull off the gauze pads they had taped to her torso, all were in place. Artemis started to fall back to sleep, but not before Holly got on the bed and came closer to Artemis they locked eyes, then her back arched as Butler put a wound cleaner on the stitches. Butler looks at the poor girl, who had calmed down, and said, "Holly, would you be able to heal this? Please." The fairy nodded and took one last look at the girl, who was passed out again. She looked at the wound, "I think your going to have to take the stitches out, or I think that they will just heal into the skin." Butler only nodded.

Butler got all of the stitches out of her, and saw that the wound was beginning to open back up, Holly acted quickly. Placing her small hands on the gash, she whispered, "Heal." The gash slowly began to close, the blue sparks jumping from Holly's hand and into Artemis, the wound was finally closed. Artemis's eyes snapped open and she sat up, she looked to Holly. "Thank you Holly." She gave Holly a small smile, she slowly got up and stumbled to the door. "Now, if you could fetch me a shirt," she looked to Butler, who pulled a blue sweater from the chair behind him and through it to her. She quickly pulled it on, "Thank you old friend. I am going to go have a word with my counterpart." As she walked out she gave her signature vampire smile and walked out. Butler and Holly just looked at each other and shrugged, Artemis would always be Artemis.

They followed her to the study they all know the other Artemis and Butler would be. They watched her throw open the door and storm in. You could hear the other Artemis sighing in annoyance, and then a slap. "You hit me." The boy Artemis said, "Yes I did, thank you for the odviuse statment. Now your laptop, be a good boy and I might leave the program for you." The boy looked bewildered, "Now why would I want some program?" Both Butlers were in the room and stood next to each other, looking at their principles, Holly just sat down on the chase lounge, shaking her head.

A debate, two games of chess, and ten minutes go by. The sound of typing filled the room, with the rare mumble. Both Artemises looked up at the same time, and said, "Their home early." They all quickly moved to the window, sure enough the other part of the Fowl family was pulling up to the house. The girl Artemis sprang into action, "My Butler will be yours twin brother, and I will be your girlfriend, who you meet on a school trip, named Lizzie." "Short for Elizabeth." They looked at each other and nodded. Artemis held his arm out to the new Elizabeth, "Shall we go greet my parents Elizabeth?" "I think we shall, Arty." She took his arm, Artemis rolled his eyes and sighed, they strolled out to the foyer arm in arm.

Butler opened the door to the manor, and in came the twins tackling Artemis the second to the ground. 'Elizabeth' gave a weak smile, thinking about her brothers. "Boys get off of your older brother." Artemis the first said, "Timmy, the twins haven't seen Arty in four weeks. Boys help your brother up so he can tell us who this young lady is." Said Angeline Fowl.

A made up explanation later, Artemis the first had welcomed 'Elizabeth' to the family, and Angeline was over joyed that her oldest son was actually making social contact. The twins looked at her and asked, "Are you aware that you look like a girl Artemis?" Time to play her part as a normal-ish girl. "Yes, I do. Arty, you didn't tell me your little brothers were so cute." She internally cringed and went on, she picked up Myles. "Do you want to play a game?" "What's in it for me simpletoon?" "How about if you win I tell you one of my secrets. If I win you have to figure it out." The boy nodded, she looked at Artemis, "We are going to go play a game." The boy simply nodded. She began to leave the room, all the way having a conversation with the boy in her arms.

The family just watched her walk away, "Myles is never that trusting of new people." Said Angeline. "She has away with small children, mother." Said Artemis. "A way with children, no, she is a saint. I think her and Myles are going to have some great fun." Timmy said, looking down at Beckett, "Why don't you go with you brother and do something fun?" He said. Beckett nodded, Artemis picked him up and carried him towards his study.

Opening the door he saw Elizabeth whispering to Beckett, the small boys inhaled sharply in shock and turned to the open door where Artemis stood. "Mummy!" He stood and ran out the door past an Artemis.

The boy Artemis stared at her in shock, "What have you done?" He asked. She said, "I did as I promised, I told him a secret." Artemis set the boy in his arms down to play, the boy, now on the floor, ran over to Elizabeth and said, "I want to know the secret." The girl smiled and go on her knees and said, "I am an Artemis Fowl, but I come from another dimension." The toddler ran back to Artemis and hid behind him, then the boy looked at the girl, who was smiling, and ran out of the room to find his mother and father.

Artemis walked over to the girl and asked, "Why would you tell them?" The girl looked down at her feet, "I want my Myles and Beckett, my mother and father. " She turned and walked to the window. "And you want to know what else, my dear Artemis, I want to know why. I want to know why, out of all the dimensions, I was sent here. To my eternal pain, seeing things and people I know but they don't know me." She fell to her knees defeated, "I want to go home, where father and I are the only Artemis Fowls." A few tears escaped and ran down her face. Artemis approached the girl and unsure what to say, he knelled down in front of the girl. He slowly put his arm around the girl, and said, "We will find you a way home, if we do not, I promise you, you can live here. I will go clear things up with mother and father." "Oh, really now. I would love to hear it." They turned to look at the open door where Artemis the first and Angeline Fowl stood, both looked upset.

* * *

><p>One real explanation later.<p>

Angelina had taken the girl Artemis and pulled her into a hug, the girl slowly put her arms around the older woman, "Mother." She said, gripping the back of the woman's dress. Angelina was surprised to hear it come from a girl she had just met, but she said nothing as she stroked the the teens hair as she cried into her dress.

Artemis Fowl senior got up from the chair he sat in and walked over to his wife and the crying Artemis. He pulled the girl out of his wife's arms and moved her face so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You are my daughter, you are always welcome. If you can't get home, then this will be your new one." She smiled and then she said, "The Butlers are in the Dojo?" The other child genius and he merely shrugged, "I need to get him, he has to meet them eventually." She gave her new father a hug, something Artemis Fowl the Second would normally never do, and walked out of the room.

The dojo was a small room in the basement, Artemis had a feeling they would be there. She was right she walked into see Holly watching the two Butlers spar. "Domovoi. Come on, you have to meet this worlds mum and father." He dropped out of his fighting stance and began to follow his principal. She grabbed his hand, a childish behavior but it calmed her, "Butler, my calculations only give us a twenty-five precent chance of getting back right now. Living here maybe the only option." The man thought for a moment as they made it to the closed doors of the study. "I promised you I would be at the side until the end." She just nodded and they stood out in the hallway, the other Butler came up behind them. "I thought you guys would already be in there." They just nodded and knocked on the door, the girl behind the two larger men. A faint "come in", was heard and her Domovoi opened the door, they entered and both Artemises went and stood next to each of their Butlers.

* * *

><p>Back in girl Artemis's world.<p>

Angelina sat in her daughters study crying, they had just gotten back from the England trip. In her hands was a picture of Artemis Fowl the second, she stared at the photo and said, "Arty, come back where are you? Please just tell me you went on an adventure with your fairy friends." There was a knock on the French doors and when she looked there was Holly, she stood from the chase lounge. She stumbled to the door and opened it, mumbling, "You can enter." "Thank you Mrs. Fowl." Said Holly, "Where is my Arty?" Mrs. Fowl asked. Holly looked down and said, "Four weeks ago, two days after you and you family left, Artemis was working on a formula for dimension travel. Me and my associate had come from haven. My associate had come to the study where she was working, and spilled a drink on her laptop. The computer activated the rouge program and that opened a portal in the room, Artemis sent him out of the room to get Butler and I. We came to the room to find Artemis was gone but the portal was still there. We waited three days to see if she would come back, but she didn't. We sent Butler into the portal to receive her, but after he went through it became unstable and closed. I'm sorry, we at the LEP don't think they will be back. We had our best on the case and he is still trying to find a way." By now Angelina was sobbing, and got up and ran out of the study to find her husband and tell him.

A few days later Angelina had moved back up to the loft and refused to leave much to Artemis the firsts disappointment. She began to see and hear things and the twins were afraid. They all wanted Artemis and Butler back. Juliet had stayed and become a body guard for the twins. It was a dark time.

* * *

><p>A month later.<p>

The girl Artemis, now called Missy, just finished a heated debate with her 'brother' Artemis. She told him her plan, he disagreed, not believing that it would not end well. Time to prove her twin wrong, She went and go a bottle of champagne and some flukes, She took the things to her study and set it up. She called Butler into the study.

Glass of champagne in their hands, "A month in a would so unlike our own." "Artemis, you want me to drink this." He said. She nodded, "Yes, old friend. But if you don't want to it is understandable, and I'll just have to get cake instead." The manservant looked at the drink and downed it, cake didn't sound bad, but he would have to go and make it. He could taste the drugs in it, he just let them take him. Artemis watched as Domovoi Butler collapsed to the floor, putting her fluke on the desk, she knelled down to check his pulse. The was none, "I am sorry old friend. We are causing a dimensional rift. I calculated if we die, we go back. But like all calculations, I have a fifty percent chance of error. I'll take that chance, it only takes one minute." She stood, grabbed then raised her glass. "For you old friend. Until the end, see you on the other side." Hearing the door open, she finished her glass, she could feel the drug shutting down her heart, as she fell to the floor she felt someone catch her. The fluke shattering as it hit the floor, standing over her was her counterpart. He had a look of shock as he called for his Butler, her eyes fluttered closed, he checked her pulse, nothing. His Butler came in to find his holding her body, the twins had followed Butler when the ran to the study, he covered their eyes. Artemis the first and Angeline had also followed and entered to see their son holding the body of his counterpart.

Her plan, driven by sadness, had clearly not worked.


End file.
